Rejected
by Korabu
Summary: Lucy feels distant, Levy was rejected, both of them hurt and alone leave for a mission, but what can possibly change in this mission?
1. Chapter 1

Rejected: Chapter 1

Lucy Pov

I was sitting at the bar thinking, '_7 years huh?' _ we are finally back,after 7 years we are back in Magnolia, back in Fairy Tail, everyone were in their own world, this Fairy Tail felt slightly different, more welcoming just like the old times, at least it was that way for almost everyone except for me, I felt more distant with the others while they felt more close to each other, just one person stood by my side, a small blue-haired mage that loves reading never left me and because of that I will be gratefull all my life

"Lucy Heartfilia, please come to my office!" Called master looking at me with his small eyes I turned my head to look at him with my now emotionless eyes and nod going upstairs to his office

3rd person pov

"What is troubling you child?" Master asked Lucy who was sitting infront of him

"I don't know what you are talking about Master" Lucy lied of course she knew what master was talking about she started doing solo missions and training after Fairy tail returned fron Tenroujima she started falling behind, everyone was really strong but she felt weak to the bone so she trained, everytime she took missions she would take some time to train, her eyes and body changing in the process, she now was more mature,but her eyes changed in a way Master did not like they started losing its life, like she living without a reason

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about Lucy, your eyes changed and you are faking emotions with everyone now tell me Child, what has gone wrong?" her eyes showed a lot of sadness and hurt and that made Makarov wonder what happened

"I don't really know, after we came back from tenroujima everyone started leaving me behind, No, since we came back from edolas everyone started leaving me behind, at first I thought it was because I was weak, because I always hide behind my spirits to fight but now that I've trained making my magic stronger and learning different types of magic I see that it wasn't because of the power I had it was because of something else but I don't know what it is, what is taking away my family from me… Only levy stayed by my side with me and helped me more than you may think.

And now, after the grand Magic games people don't even look my way and I don't know what I did wrong or if it was something I said, it makes me sad but I know that if Levy sees me like that she will get sad and I don't want her to be sad that's why I fake every emotion I used to feel and show so freely"

"What am I going to do about it... I don't want to see you sad" Said Makarov looking at the floor with guilt in his eyes

"Don't feel guilty for something you didn't do, and you aren't going to do something about it because I'm happy seeing Levy happy, so you are not feeling guilty at all" Lucy said trying to convince Makarov that she was ok and with a sigh Makarov said "Alright Child, talk to me if something goes wrong"

"okay Master, now if you excuse me" Lucy bowed before leaving the office slightly happier than before, ater all this time someone noticed her true feelings.

Lucy pov

After that small talk with Master, I left the guild to go home with a small smile on my face and after I walk down the river balancing myself like I used to do I reached my apartment and opened the door just to hear a soft and wuiet cry coming from my room. I went running throught my living room and kitchen and when I reached my room I threw opened the door to find my only fear became true... "…Le…vy?"

* * *

**Yup Guys,it's a StingCy i got a request and well I'm doing this, next chaptie appears Sting and Rogue and yeah... tell me what you think of this, every review means the world to me.**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Rejected: Chapter 2

Lucy pov

After that small talk with Master, I left the guild to go home with a small smile on my face and after I walk down the river balancing myself like I used to do I reached my apartment and opened the door just to hear a soft and quiet cry coming from my room. I went running throught my living room and kitchen and when I reached my room where I threw opened the door to find my only fear became true... "…Le…vy?"

I rushed by her side, embracing her in a hug and letting her cry to my shoulder while I said conforting words to her ear and after she calmed down she let go of the hug and turned to look at my face, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a little messy with red-stained cheeks and some tears still falling from her eyes, I wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and then said "Levy, What happened?"

She continued to sob a between her answer saying "Gajeel…. He… He… rejected me…. And- and he called me W-Weak and said bad t-things about you and m-me being f-f-friends" Lev said before starting to cry again

"He did WHAT?!" I roared _'How dare he do something like that to levy… he is going to pay for this' _"I will make him pay" I said in a low and menacing voice before standing up and turning to leave, but before I could step forward a small hand wrapped itself around my sleeve pulling me backwards and stopping me from leaving my home

"Pl-Please don't do it Lu-Chan" She said more calm this time seeing how her sobs stopped

"B-But Levy, he said stupid things that aren't true" I tried reasoning a little with her

"Ma-May be I am a little weak that is why I came here Lu-chan… I would like to train and you are the only person who can help me through this" She said trying to stay calm and stop crying

I sighed "If that is what you want levy then ok, I will help you"

"Th-Thanks Lu-Chan" She said before hugging me again sobbing a little

"But… if we are planning to leave the guild to train… we should get a good amount of money, just in case"

"Right, we should do a lot of jobs to get a lot of money so we can stay in hotels and things like that right Lu-Chan?"

"Yes Levy, now go and take a bath, you can stay here for the night"

"Thanks Lu-Chan!"She said going to the bathroom

I turned to my closet and took a fuuton and out it on the floor along some clothes for Levy to wear, after doing that I decided to go and cook something for dinner so I went to the bathroom and knocked the door until I heard a faint "Yes?" from the inside after hearing it I said "Levy, I left some clothes for you on my bedroom I'm going to cook dinner"

"Alright, Thanks Lu-Chan"

And with yet another sigh I said "No problem Levy" before disappearing into my kitchen

After 45 minutes I finished cooking and Levy finished bathing and changing from her used clothes "Levy-" I called "Let's eat dinner before I go and take a bath"

"Okay " She replied coming to the livingroom where the food was served, after we sat down I said

"So, tomorrow we wake up and go into the guild, take a few requests and then come pack and leave to complete the jobs?" I asked her to see if she agreed with the plan and after seeing her nod I went back to eating.

After eating I looked at levy and Said "Ne Levy, it's okay if I ask you to wash the dishes while I go and take a bath?"

"Sure Lu-Chan, no prob" She said before disappearing into the kitchen with the used and dirty dishes while I went to the bathroom to take a bath _'Mmm, I wonder what will happen now… Levy is not used to be rejected and alone'_

"I will help her, for all the things she did for me" I said aloud before sinking down in the water, only leaving my nose and eyes out of it before washing my body completely along with my hair I put a towel around my body and went back to my room to find Levy sitting over the fuuton with a book on her hands silently crying a small smile graced y lips when I realized which book she was reading "You like it?" I asked interrupting her reading while I looked for some clothes to wear

"Y-Yeah, but it's… sad" she said turning around so I could change.

"That's the book my mother used to read to me before I went to sleep, but yeah, I guess it is kind of sad"

"We-We should go to sleep so we can wake up early and go get the jobs before people start asking questions"

I sighed once again and said "Alright Levy, anything for you"

Next morning

"Lu-Chan Wake up, we need to hurry"

"Hmph… 5 more minutes… Erza"

"Mou Lu-Chan, I'm not Erza and you said we were going to wake early, it's 10 in the morning now" My eyes shot open to see a blue-Haired mage already bathed and changed in some clothes

"Ah, Sorry Levy I will hurry up and we will leave soon" I said going through my closet to find the chothes I would be using for today then I wushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower around 10 minutes later I got out of the bathroom, clean anf fresh with my ckean clothes, I wattached my whip and keys aling some jewels I had and left my apartment with Levy by my side.

It took 15 minutes to get to the guild, I opened the door with Levy hiding behind my back and said with fake happiness "Ohayou Minna!"

I got a few grunts and groans as an answer that made my heart clentch like everyday but I ignored it and snapped my head towards Masters direction after I heard him murmur "Welcome back Child" a small true smile graced my lips for a few seconds before disappearing along the emotion on my eyes, I turned around to look at Levy and said "Let's go and pick up a few jobs" before starting to walk towards the request board with Levy by my side but I stopped as soon as an arm grabbed Levy's shirt pulling her backwards, I whirled my head towards the arm to find Gajeel's face looking towards Levy, she was getting nervous until I got matters into my own hand, I gripped Levy's arm and pull her out of gajeel's reach behind me and turning my head towards Gajeel direction I said in a low and menacing voice "You have no business with my friend, next time you touch her I will make sure you won't touch anything for a few months" before dragging her with me towards the request board, Everyone in the guild froze after hearing my cold and menacing voice threatening Gajeel.

Dragging Levy towards the request board we took 2 jobs 1 of them was to catch some bandits and that jobs gave us around 280,000 jewels and the second job gave us 366,000 jewels we have to get rid of a monster in a forest, I showed the jobs to Master Makarov and then continued to drag Levy out of the guild ignoring everyone's stares and ignoring Master worried eyes as I closed the doors behind me and Levy.

I sighed _'I guess that when we come back we will have a tons of questions to answer…'_

"Thanks… Lu-Chan" I looked down to see Levy's sad face and with a small smile I said "Anything for you Levy, now let's go we need to catch some bandits and then kill a monster" I took Levy to my home, '_Okay…I packed a few clothes and a first aid kit in my bag with enough things to heal us if something happened but I think I'm strong enough to finish this jobs without any serious injure but I doubt Levy can catch up with me so I will take care of her'_

"Let's go Levy let's finish this fast so we can get one or two more jobs before finally leave to train"

"Right, let's go" Said Levy with a new found confidence going towards the train station and to a small town that was 3 hours by train from Magnolia after getting inside the train and sitting down on a free seat, we chat a little until Levy yawned "Sleep Levy, you need to rest"

"Alright Lu-Chan, wake me when we reach our stop" I only nod at her and stared out the window until I felt someone tap my shoulder and heard a voice say "Excuse miss…-" I turned my head towards the voice "-I'm sorry miss, but are you a mage?"

"Why do you ask?" i said in a suspicious way which made her nervous

"Emm ….no… I just…. wanted to… know… erm sorry to disturb you… I will leave… now" Said the woman before disappearing from my seat, I sighed

"You know, if Sting-kun was here he would have managed to get some answers from that woman; After all he is the best mage in all Fiore" Said a little cat that was walking on the train.

"Who are you? And who is Sting?" I asked puzzled by his random appearance

"Me? My name is Lector and Sting is my partner, we are from the Sabertooth the best guild and stongest in all the history of the guilds all thanks to Sting-kun"

"Huh? And where is your partner then?"

Lector just stayed quiet until I sighed and said "You lost him right?" he blushed out of embarrasement and he mumbled "O-Of course n-not, stupid Fairy"

"Yup, you lost him" I said before letting a small laugh escape my lips "It's okay Lector, come sit with us and when we reach the station we will look for him together, we will help you" I said giving him a last small smile. After some minutes of ankward silece I asked "where are you heading Lector?" trying to know a little about him and the person I'm looking for.

"To a town called Conquer; Sting, Frosch, Rogue and me were going to do a job, but I lost sight of them…" he said looking a little sad

"Really, to conquer town? We are heading there too me and Levy, my sleeping friend over there" I said pointing at Levy who was slightly snoring, He only nodded and I asked "How does this 'Sting' person look like? It will we difficult to look for someone I don't know how he looks like"

"You mean you don't know who Sting is?" He said hanging his mouth open like a fish

I shook my head and thought _'is he that important?'_

And with a sigh he said "Sting is the Light Dragon Slayer and his partner Rouge is the Shadow Dragon Slayer… you really don't know them?" again all I could do was shake my head "How do they look like?"

"Sting is tall and blonde with his Sabertooth mark on his left shoulder while Rouge is a dark-haired tall man with a cape around his body, showing his left shoulder where his black sabertooth mark shows"

"Oh okay, then it should be easy to find them, we just have to look over restaurants"

"Why restaurants?" Asked a confused Lector

"They are Dragon slayers right?" Lector only nodded "Then after getting off this train they will feel hungry because of all the movement and they will go to eat"

"How did you know that we always go to restaurants when we get off transport?" He murmured thinking I didn't heard him "I used to have a partner that was Dragon Slayer, and after getting off of any transport he would ask to go and eat something"

"Used to? " I guess curiosity got the best out of him, I sighed and answered "He replaced me, he and my ex-team replaced me"

"O-Oh…" was all he muttered

"Hey, if they are in this train then it would be easier to look for the here instead of looking for them when we get off the train besides I think they might be worried about you"

"Y-Yeah, that's right I need to find Sting" he said getting up and I grabbed him and said with a small smile "We will take Levy too, 3 pair of eyes see more than 2"

"Levy-" I said shaking her body gently "Levy, wake up" She opened her eyes and said "Lu-Chan? Are we there?"

And with a small laugh I replied "No, not yet but we need to help Lector find his partners… they are Dragon Slayers so we are looking for someone with Motion Sickness do you want to help us?"

"Sure Thing –" She said turning her head towards Lector who was now sitting over my shoulder "Hi!, My name is Levy Mcgarden"

"Hi, I'm Lector. Lets go Fairy-San we need to hurry" he said before pointing a random direction saying "that's where I came from we should look there" and with a nod and grabbing Levy's arm I began walking with a Sleepy Levy by my sides looking everywhere and in every seat for two sick Dragon slayers.

* * *

**I'm Sorry, i said that in this chapter Sting and Rogue would appear but they didn't...i'm sorry but this seemed the best moment to cut the chapter so i did it**

** anyway, in the next chapter i'm sure they will appear.**

**review telling me if you find any mistakes or things you want me to improve**


	3. Chapter 3

Rejected: Chapter 3

Lucy pov

"Let's go " I said dragging a sleepy Levy towards the direction Lector pointed and after 30 minutes of walking we say a pair of people looking compleately sick "Look Lector, Levy, over there" I said pointing towards the sick people I saw, a blonde with spicky hair and a black-haired male with a cape, just like Lector described them "Sting-Kun!" Said a happy Lector grabbing my hand and dragging me toward his partners "Sting-Kun!" He said now sitting next to a blonde with spicky hair, he was wearing what a vest with the same pants Natsu wears and this 'Sting' person said "Lec…tor… where were… you?" feeling really bad, his face was green and really pale "I'm sorry Sting… I got lost but Fairy-San over here and Levy-San helped me found you" Sting turned to look at me he really is handsome, he has a small scar over her right eyebrow with stunning dark blue eyes and blonde spiky hair that stood in every direction along with his blonde eyebrows. Even in his sick appearance right now he looked handsome "Fai…ry…. Ta…il?" he asked trying hard not to throw up

"Yes, that's me and my friend over here –"I said pointing at Levy "Is Levy. You should sleep, that will make you feel better, I'm sure you will wake up when the train stops moving" I turned to leave but then I felt someone grabbed my hand I turned around and saw Lector next to a cat in a… frog costume? He said "Please Fairy, Stay we will treat you lunch when we reach conquer town as a payment for helping me find my friends"

"There is no need to do that, besides I bet that it will bother your friends"

"We don't... care…" Said the dark-haired male _'Rogue I believe?' _

I turned my head towards my sleepy friend and ask her "What do you want to do Levy?"

"Let's stay, I bet it will be more fun if we stay with them for now" she said I sighed "If that's what you want then I guess we have no other option I said sitting next to Sting while Levy sat next to Rouge "Guys, I think you should sleep… I will wake you up when we reach conquer town, you still have a little more than 2 hours" I said looking outside the window until I felt something fall against my lap "S-Sting?" I asked getting flustered _'Geez, what is happening with me I'm sure I haven't felt like this for a long time'_

"He… is tired" I heard a deep voice say I turned my head to look at a pale and sweaty Rogue "let him rest… for now… please… I will smack him… when he wakes up" He said trying not to throw up on Levy who was sitting next to him I smiled "Sleep Rouge, use Levy's lap as a pillow" I said but he looked my way with a confused face before saying "She will… Get mad"

"she won't, she is used to me using her as a pillow" I lied, although he never knew that it was a complete lie because I was good at acting, almost 5 months hiding my feelings from fairy tail gives you some experience. He nodded letting his head fall against Levy's lap while she was sleeping in a sitting position.

I lowered my hand to Sting's head and felt his hair _'It's so soft' _I thought, it's not every day you feel a spiky hair so soft like this one, and after realising what I did I took my hand from his hair and turned my head to look at Lector and Frosch who were sitting on the floor I said "What are you two doing there? "

"Well, Fairy-San and Levy-San took our seats so we are sitting on the floor" Said Fro, I sighed and grabbed both of them with my arms and put each of them on each of my shoulders "There, now you have a seat"

"Is this okay Fairy-San?-" Said Lector "- we don't mind sitting on the floor" he continued but I cut him saying "I don't mind at all Lector, don't worry and try to get some sleep, I'm going to do the same" and so the three of us fell asleep.

I woke up an hour and a half later, '_we still have 30 minutes by train and then we will have to look around for the person who requested our help' _I thought and when I opened my eyes and looked around us I saw Levy and Rouge in a different position, both of them were sitting but Levy's head was resting on Rogue's shoulder and Rogues head was on Levy's one; this caused me to smile one of my small and true smile I rarely do.

"It's good to see you smiling" Said a voice from below I look down to see Sting's eyes on mine "Thanks for letting me rest" He said before getting up but before he was in a sitting position he turned green again, I sighed and pull his head over my lap like before, he gave me a puzzled look and I said "Don't do that, if you try to get up or move around while the train is still moving you will feel bad, besides you will wake up the sleepy Lector and Frosch" I said pointing at Lector and Frosch who were sleeping against my head and shoulders, he just nodded and said " I didn't get your name before"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I said pointing at myself "She is Levy Mc Garden" I finished pointing at levy and looking at Sting's eyes for brief seconds before looking outside the window "I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe "He said pointing to himself "And over there is Rouge, Rouge Cheney " he said pointing at Rouge "And you already know Frosch and Lector" He finished pointing at either side of my shoulder until I asked "Any idea why Lector wanted us to sit with you and Rogue?" "Nope" He said before turning around in my lap until he was looking outside the window like me which made me blush a little _'What's wrong with me?'_ I sighed and said "We still have 30 minutes until we reach town, you should try to sleep a little more so you can regain the strength you lost during the ride"

"How do you know that we Dragon Slayers loose strength during rides?" he asked a little curious about me _ ' I guess I have no other option' _I thought before turning my head to look at him and said "I used to have a team, in the team there was a dragon slayer that would get sick in everything that moved except his two legs and his partner, a blue exceed called Happy"

"Used to?" he asked _'just like lector'_ i thought smiling slghtly although Sting didn't catch that smile

"Yeah, used to… they- they replaced me with someone else without asking But it's okay because they still are my Nakama and they are happy, so I'm happy too"

"Nakama? Tch, such a stupid thing"

"No it's not, you have Nakama, they are friends and you consider it Family"

"Ha, as if!"Sting tried to avoid answering that with something she might use to blackmail him

"Yes you have, Rogue is one of them, then there is Lector and I believe Frosch" He turned away from my gaze and I knew I was right it's the same reaction I would do when Levy talk about Natsu and the others "I also used to have them, there were tons of them, every person in the guild I would consider friends and Nakama, I would worry about all of them but now I only worry about Levy, she was the only one who stayed by my side, pretty much like Rouge and you"

"How do you know about Rouge and Me, Blondie?" He asked using a new nickname for me that made me go angry

"Lector told me… And don't call me Blondie, you are blonde too!" I shouted angry but he just laughed at me

"H-Hey! don't laugh at me" I said puffing my cheeks and sulking a little until I noticed that Levy and Rouge were awake and watching us, levy had a small smile and was watching us with a soft gaze while Rouge watched us with a smirk on his emotionless face, both of them were sitting like normal people "W-What are you two looking at?" I asked the duo that was infront of me and Sting.

"It's just like 5 month ago Lu-Chan" I heard Levy murmur I quickly turn my head to the side and looked at the floor with some tears threatening to fall from my eyes, everytime someone would talk about that a wave of frustration comes over me along some tears also from the frustration _' I bet Rouge and Sting heard it because of being Dragon Slayers'_ I sighed until I saw a person from the ones that work on the train I turned to look at him and said "Excuse me, how long until we reach the next station?"

"10 minutes miss" he answered with a seductive voice looking over my body, my chest more precisely, It took a lot from me to not to punch him right there until I heard "Oi! Eyes somewhere else!" I turned to look at the person who talked and to my surprise it was sting…

Sting Pov

"It's just like 5 month ago Lu-Chan" said the blue-haired girl called Levy _' 5 months? Must've been the time when she was replaced, pretty stupid her ex-teammates I can feel a pretty large amout of magic from her and she has a lot of potential to learn almost everything'_

"Excuse me, how long until we reach the next station?" I heard Blondie ask a person that was passing by.

"10 minutes miss" he answered with a seductive voice looking over Lucy's body, her chest to be more precisely

"Oi! Eyes somewhere else!" I snapped, I don't know what made me so mad but boy, I was angry _'who the fuck he think he is? Huh? Looking at her chest like that…'_

"Y-Yes, Sorry Sir" he said before leaving hurrying back to where he was supposed to be

I turned to look at Blondie and found her staring at me with wide eyes and then she laughed, it sounded so pure, '_like and angel… NO! What are you thinking sting S-Stop this NOW!' _"What are you laughing at, huh Blondie?" I asked a little angry

"Haha, Nothing Sting, nothing" she said before continuing to laugh a little more I turned my head to look at Rouge to fin him and Levy smirking "What are you two smirking at?" I asked them annoyed by all the stares I was getting "Nothing~" Said Levy in a singing voice

"As creepy as Rouge" I mumbled making sure she couldn't hear me "I heard that" Said Rouge smirking even more than before "Sh-Shut up!" I said blushing out of embarrassment before swirling my head to my side when I heard Blondie laugh a little more, making me relax a little

After a few minutes of an awkward silence I realized something… I was still laying on her Lap! _'so that's why rouge was smirking…'_

I slowly turned into a sitting position and I heard Blondie say "Are you ok? Stopped feeling sick?"

"Yeah, Why do you ask Blondie worried for me?" I asked/answered in a cocky voice

She blushed _' Just the reaction I was looking for' _ "A-As I-If!" she scoffed "then why are you stuttering?" I asked again in the same tone of voice "I-I'm Not!" She shouted even more red than before making me smirk _'Heh, things are getting interesting, at least for me'. _I watch as she took Lector and Frosch from her shoulders _'how did they do to actually stay there all this time sleeping?'_ she put each of them on each of her legs on her lap and shaking them slowly and in a sweet manner she said "Lector, Frosch wake up, in a few minutes we will reach the train station"

"Morning" mumbled Frosch while rubbing his eyes

Lector just stayed quiet looking at her in the eye "Something wrong Lector?" I asked looking at my cat; he looked at me for a brief second before turning to look at Blondie's chocolate eyes "Your eyes…"

"What's wrong with them?" I heard her ask concern clearly on her voice

"They look different… with more life" he said trying to voice his thoughts about the girl

" I bet they do it's the first time in almost 6 months that I actually talk to someone else beside Levy and Master Makarov" She said with a sad smile over her lips I widened my eyes after hearing this and mumbled a low "6 months? How could you go through that like nothing happened?"

"It's not that nothing happened, it's just that people in the guild started ignoring me and eventually replaced me with a girl called Lissana who 'came back from the dead' as they say… it seems as if I was just a mere replacement until she finally came back" she was sad, it was obvious by the way she looked to the floor and the way her voice was laced with pain

"Lu-chan…" I heard her friend whisper

"You are not a mere replacement, they are just idiots" I said with an annoyed voice _' ignored her? What a bunch of idiots…' _Rogue was silent through all this little chat until I asked "Rouge, what are you thinking?"

"Fairy Tail must be full of idiots if they let Lucy-San and Levy-San leave all alone" I was shocked Rouge never and I repeat myself NEVER voice his thoughts my face softened and I turned to look at the girls they were both shocked and with a small smile on her lips "Thanks" I heard them mumble before the train stopped and we got off the train and giving our farewells to each other Rouge and I left to a mansion that was in top of a mountain while the girls left to go to a police station before going to a forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Rejected: Chapter 4

Sting pov

After a few hours we finished out job, it was easy, kill some animals that were disturbing and we got 180,000 jewels which was pretty good for such an easy job and right now Rouge and I along with Frosch and Lector we were going back to get our reward

"Hello, what bussiness do you have here?" Said the guard that was at the entrance

"We are Sabertooth mages, we finished our job and we are here to look for our reward" i said in an annoyed voice there was nothing i hate the most than people telling or questioning me and my intentions

"fine, you may enter" he said opening the gate and letting us go inside, we entered and started walking down a hall until we reached a door where we heard some voices from the inside sayin "So the two mages are struggling with the bandits?"

"Yes Sir, should we go and save them?"

"No, if they aren't strong enough to capture some mere bandits they won't survive to the life of being a magician"

I felt my eyes widened and I looked at Rouge, we both had the same thought _'we have to save them'_ so we turned around and left the mansion running through the forest until I heard a loud scream from a girl "Levy!" when we reached a clearing we say a pretty beat Levy and Lucy, Levy was on the floor with some scratches losing consciousness while Lucy looked like hell, her hair was messed up, two large cuts on her arms and one on her right leg still bleeding, two of the three bandits where tied up and unconscious I saw the bandit's wicked grin and he said " if you let me have my fun I will make sure to let you both live" Lucy just Glare at him and started saying

"Open gate of the Li-" "White Dragon's Roar" I said acting out of complete rage I rushed forward and started punching the bandit over and over again, I was blind by rage until I felt a hand over my shoulder and turned my head to look at Rouge and the he pointed towards the blonde girl, Lucy's eyes were wide

Lucy's pov

" if you let me have my fun I will make sure to let you both live" I just Glared at him and started saying

"Open gate of the Li-" "White Dragon's Roar" I felt my eyes widened, and I saw a yellow thing running forward and started punching the bandits my eyes widened even more when I realized it was Sting acting out of rage I felt his gaze on mine for a moment before I turned my head to kneel before Levy "Levy-" I shaked her "-Levy, Wake up" she flinched and opened her eyes "Lu...-Chan?" she said I sighe0.

d in relief and then said "Thank god" but when I tried to get up the pain on my leg intensified making me unable to stand up forcing me into the kneeling position that I was before I heard a sigh behind me and a voice saying "Seriously Blondie, what am I going to do with you?" I turned my head to find Sting crouching down next to me, he put a hand under my knees and the other on my back and he lifted me from the ground, Bridal Style "S-Sting, what are you doing?" I said blushing hard "isn't it obvious Blondie, you can't walk so I'm carrying you to the hospital"

"No, we need to get the bandits to the police station first" I said making him sigh "there is no way I can carry you and the bandit at the same time Blondie it's one thing or another" Sting said trying to convince me to go to the hospital

"over my belt I have my keys please give them to me Sting" I said and felt his right hand that was holding my knees go upwards through my thights i blushed and said "Sting! What are you doing?!" "Shh Blondie, calm down... you are too loud, Besides i need to find you keys and if i let go you will fall and you can't walk so suck it up " He continued to feel around me skirt for my keys until the found them hanging at the left side of my skirt "There you go Blondie" he said before laughing at my red face

"Sh-Shut up!" I said compleately embarrased "You are stuttering Blondie" "I'm Not! and please, stop calling me Blondie" I asked nicely "Nope, it's fun for me" I sighed _' of course' _"Open gate of the clock: holorogium!" I said and a giant clock appeared in front of me "Hai? Lucy-Sama?"

"Rouge, Sting please put the bandits inside holorogium he will carry them until we reach the police station" and with a nod the three bandits were thrown inside Holorogium and Me in Sting's arms with a red face along Rogue who was carrying a flushed Levy along with Frosch and Lector flying next to us we marched towards the police station where we got our 280,000 jewels, and Sting and Rogue got their 180,000 jewels then to the hospital where Sting and Rouge told us to wait for them here and so we did, after the medics attended our wound they let us left the hospital but they forbid us from using magic for at least the next 2 days.

We were waiting outside the hospital talking with Levy she said "What do you think of them?"

"I don't know and you?"

"Well… they did helped us even when we did nothing for them"

"That's the reason why I don't know what to say, how to feel or how to act around them"

"But Lu-Chan you sure blush a lot when you are with Sting" I Blushed after hearing that

"And you surely blush a lot with Rouge Levy-Chan" I said laughing at her red face _'It's been so long since I laughed this much'_

"Lu-Chan –"Shouted Levy before jumping and hugging me "It's been so long since you called me that" I smiled, a sad and pained smile "I guess they did changed us Levy…" I said before sitting down in our original positions waiting for the guys to come back and unknown to us the guys were hearing out little chat accidentally

Sting p.o.v

"Are you sure of this Rouge? Giving this to them?" I said looking down to a choker I had in my hands, mine was white with golden horizontal lines with a small Lacrima

"Yes, they are pained and you saw how they reacted in the train and when we rescued them I think they are the right ones, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to" Said Rouge giving me my right to choose "If you think this is right, then I will do it Rogue you are like my brother, I'm not leaving you alone in this one Rogue" I said before I heard the girls talking I motioned Rogue to stop and to listen and we heard her voices saying

"What do you think of them?" I think Levy asked

"I don't know and you?" Blondie answered

"Well… they did helped us even when we did nothing for them" _' you helped us on the train'_

"That's the reason why I don't know what to say, how to feel or how to act around them" _'Say, feel or act, huh?' _I felt myself smirk

"But Lu-Chan you sure blush a lot when you are with Sting" I saw Blondie blush after hearing that _'yeah, that's right and it's really cute'_

"And you surely blush a lot with Rouge Levy-Chan" Said Blondie and I turned my head to look at a smirking Rouge

"Lu-Chan –"Shouted Levy before jumping and hugging Blondie "It's been so long since you called me that" she smiled, a small, sad and pained smile "I guess they did change us Levy…" _'so we changed them …?Lector said something about her eyes before' _ that was my last thought before turning my head towards Rouge direction and before nodding, coming out from our hiding spots with the chokers in hand we reached the Hospital entrance where Lucy and Levy were waiting for us with happy faces.

Rogue took Levy to the other side of the hospital to give her the choker alone while I stayed there with blondie looking at her deep and hurt chocolate eyes, I could say they were better but still far beyond normal _' I will make sure they come back to normal Blondie, don't worry' _I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear her calling my name after a few times "-ing, Sting!" I blinked a few times and said "Well hello Blondie, good to see you alive and walking already"

"What's going on Sting?, why did Rogue took levy to the other side of the hospital?"

"Rogue and I have a present for each of you" I said before showing her the choker I got, she took it from me and said "oh my God, it's beautiful" while looking at it and after a few seconds I took it from her hands and told her to turn around, I brushed the hair off from her neck and I felt her shiver under my touch which made me smirk before I tied the choker there.

"What is this?"She asked in a quiet tone before yawning

"It's a Lacrima, that is connected to the one I have on my body"

"and Why/What do I need this for?"

"Because if you touch it/ flick it/ send magic into it or do whatever you want to it and I will teleport where you are"

"Really?" She asked with a strange look in her eyes I've never seen them before like that and in reality it made me blush a little.

"Yes really, go 5 steps to that direction and then flick it" I commanded pointing to my right she did as told going 5 steps to my right and then looked towards the choker and me before touching it and after touching it she flicked it and a light started to grow on my inside that only I felt, but in the outside you could see no change and before closing my eyes and thinking of Lucy I appeared next to her. I opened my eyes and said "Hello again Blondie" before giving her one of my cocky smirks, she looked really impressed "H-How…?"

"I told you, that lacrima is connected with the Lacrima I have in my body so if a change is done to the Lacrima I will know and I will come to rescue you Blondie"

"Why are you giving me this Sting? We just met and you are giving me something so important like this" I heard Blondie say in a low tone looking down trying to see the choker

"I don't really know, I just have the necessity to protect you Blondie, don't ask me why, but I want you safe or at least if you are in danger go through the danger with me by your side…" I said with a slightly confused look she just smiled and hugged me which was completely unexpected I stood there for a few seconds paralyzed and when I felt she was slowly letting go of me I reacted fast and hugged her by the waist we stood there for a few minutes until we let go and I heard Lector say "We should get going, I bet Rogue along with Levy and Frosch are waiting for us Sting-Kun, Fairy-San"

"Lector, you already know my name why do you keep calling me Fairy-San?" Asked Lucy showing concern to her nickname "I got used to call you that like I got used to call Sting-Kun Sting-Kun nut don't get mad if i occasionally call you Lucy-San or something like that" he said scratching the back of his head

"Oh alright" was all she said before the three of us started walking back to where Frosch and Rouge along with a flushed Levy were waiting for us after getting the six of us walking down the town to the train station we got on the train that took us to Magnolia and from there each of us gave our farewells to each other along a promise that the girls would call us if something went wrong.

* * *

******Sorry guys for not updating in 5 days, i just started school and i will have less time to write and less time to update... i will try to update atleast once a week and thanks for reading, review telling me what you think of this or if you find any mistake or something i should know or correct and see you guys next chapter**

******PS: I got the choker idea and gajeel rejecting levy idea from other Story called Brokenhearted **XxDarkAngel1127xX www. fanfiction s/8384099/ 1/Brokenhearted


	5. Chapter 5

Rejceted: chapter 5

On the train, with Levy & Lucy: Lucy p.o.v

"Levy, what are we going to do? We still have the other job but we can't use magic for the next few days" I moaned in an annoyed way but when I met silence as an answer I turned my head to see my companion who was touching the bell with a flushed face I smirked and said "Levy~, you are blushing ~" in a singing way that made her even more flustered I laughed and said.

"Ne Levy, what happened between you and Rouge, huh? Tell me, tell me" I asked anxious

"N-Nothing happened Lu-chan, I-I- I promise"

"Then why are you stuttering?" I asked with a sly smile adorning my face

"I-I… Mou Lu-Chan… quit teasing me" After hearing this I let out a laugh

"Okay, okay, I quit teasing you but tell me why did they give this to us?" I said touching and looking at my own choker. "I remember Sting saying something like 'Never, ever take this off' while attaching it to my neck"

"Hmm? Rouge said the same thing before… Be-Before… I… Umm… Before…"

"Before what Levy, tell me already!" I said getting anxious and a little annoyed

"Beforehuggingme" (before hugging me) She said in only one breath

"so you hugged Huh?"

"Well… I was the one that hugged his and he just returned the hug" Said Levy red as a Tomato

"Levy, you are red like a tomato" I said laughing like crazy

"M-Mou Lu-Chan I told you to stop teasing me" I continued to laugh for a little longer while Levy just watched me.

"But Lu-Chan you realized right?" she asked me and I was a little dumb folded until she said "Your laugh Lu-Chan, your laugh, your eyes, your smile, everything was going back to normal when we were with them even I felt more happy, even after what Gajeel said and did to me" Levy said looking at the floor

"Levy, let's go and finish the other job, it will take a day by walk to reach the town and then we can go and look for information about the monster we are supposed to kill"

"Are you sure Lu-Chan? We can always go back to the guild and ask for help"

"No, if we do that they will think of us as weak that can't possibly finish a mission alone Levy, we have to do this on our own accord and if we are really troubled we can always call them with the choker" I said the last part with a small smile.

"okay Lu-chan" Levy said with new found confidence so after reaching the station that took around 40 minutes we went to eat something at a restaurant and after eating we looked around for information which we found almost nothing so we decided to investigate ourselves around the forest that we are supposed to fight

After a few hours of walking around the forest we heard noices of steps behind us and when we turned around we found what looked like a big wolf with completely black fur with some hints of silver here and there, his eyes were two pools of blue like the ocean

"Hello My name is Lucy Heartfilia and she is Levy McGarden" I said introducing ourselves

"Lu-Chan, what are you doing?" Levy murmured next to me but I ignored her. I felt something strange about this wolf

"My name is Samael, I'm the monster that protects this forest" The wolf said

"Hello Samael, I'm a Mage that use celestial magic and my friend next to me can use Solid Script magic… you can use magic?" I asked curious about this feeling I felt from the wolf.

"Lu-Chan you can understand what he says?" Levy asked amazed by this chat I was having with Samael

"Yes, I can use magic, different types of magic, I can use Fire Magic, Wind magic and I can modify and use the sound I made to attack or defend myself." The wolf said

"Why are you attacking the people that come into this forest Samael?"

"Because they want to destroy the only valuable thing I have here" He said with a growl

"May I know what it's important here for you?" I said with a small smile showing no sign of attack

"Why should I show you?" Asked the wolf, showing no trust

"Because I'm curious and I'm a mage so i won't attack you" I said trying to convince the wolf

"Okay, get on my back and I will show you, it seems that you are the only one who can understand what I say" and with a nod I drag Levy to the back of Samael and grabbed his soft and beautiful black Fur.

"What are you going to show us Samael?"

"A Grave…" he said in a sad tone

"Whose… grave is it?" I asked low enough for him to hear and with a sad tone

"It's my diseased partner grave…"

"So you are lonely? That's why you are attacking the people that come into this forest?"

"kind of, yes I'm lonely but I attack the people that comes because they want to destroy all I have left from my partner"

"Ne Samael, one question, what was Levy talking about when she asked me how can I understand what you are saying?"

"That's because of your magic human, I'm a former spirit, I've been in the human world for 15 years now protecting my partner grave"

"Y-You are a former spirit? Do you have a key?"

"Yes, and Yes, look around My neck, it's hidden between my fur"

"Ok –" I said looking and touching around Samael's neck until I felt I little rope I turned the rope until I felt a silver key in my hands "-It's beautiful" I mumbled

"Hey Samael, would you like to make a contract with me?"

"I'm Sorry Lucy-Sama but I can't leave the forest I need to protect my partner's grave"

"And what if we move your partners grave somewhere else and we leave the forest so the town nearby won't bother you again?" he seemed to hesitate the answer

"Nicor" he said after a few minutes of silence

"Huh?" I asked completely dumb floded _'What is Nicor?'_

"the nickname I gave him… Nicor I got the idea from his original name and magic he used, even though I can't remember it" _'Nicor?!...it sounds familiar…where… Ah I know, Nicola!…that means… Plue!'_

"Y-You can't be talking about Canis Minor Nicola? Can you?"

The wolf stopped running through the forest, apparently the grave was really deep and well hidden, he slowly turned his head towards me and asked

"You know Nicor?"

"If you are talking about the Canis Minor Nicola then yes I know him and I call him Plue"

"H-How do you know Nicor?"

"He… He is one of my spirits... even though I can't understand what he says and he doesn't look like you "

"He is one of your spirits? You have Nicor?" he said with a special hint of happiness in his eyes

"Yes, I have him right here, but I can't summon him right now because my body is hurt and my magic is low but if you come with me as my spirit I will let you see Plue in a few days"

"Okay… I will go and you can call me every day so there is no need for a contract"

"Really? Thank You Samael!"I said really excited hugging his neck, his fur tickling my face

"Alright… seeing as how Nicor is still alive we will have to go to his grave to look for something important. Probably he doesn't remember me or the magic he had." He said going even faster than before _'it seems as if he was in a hurry or maybe he is just excited' _I smiled _' I gained a new friend'_

We reached the grave about 20 minutes later _' I bet it would've taken hours for levy and me to find this place'_ Samael lowered his body so we could get off from his back and then he stood in front of a stone that said 'Nicor… R.I.P' and there was something attached it was something like a necklace with a little blue stone and a letter down the necklace.

"Take everything that is here, and put it somewhere safe, when you are able to summon Nicor summon me with him and give him the letter and attach the necklace to his neck." He said lowering his back before saying "Get on, I need to take you two back to the entrance and then finally return to the Spirit world so please Lucy-Sama, take my key from my neck" he said before we got into his back , I was in the front while Levy who stayed silent all this time was behind me. I roamed with my hands on his neck until I found the key, I cut the rope that was attached to it and then added it into the ring where my keys where and murmured "Welcome to my family Samael" before he sped up and in 30 minutes we reached the end of the forest and we could see the city I gave my farewells to Samael and he left to the spirit world while I stayed with his key.

"Alright Lu-Chan I think I've waited long enough… please explain what happened"

"Oh that black wolf was a spirit, he gave me his key and now he is part of my family with my other spirits"

"huh?" she said really confused

"You will see, that wolf had a partner, he thought that his partner had died but that isn't true because his partner used to be the Canis Minor Nicola"

"Nicola..? So that means..."

" That Plue used to be his partner"

"What happened?"

"I don't really know but I know that we finished our job without fighting, we should go and get our 300,000 jewels and go back to Magnolia, stay a few months in the guild doing some more jobs and then leave to train… do you agree on that plan?"

"Are you sure you want to stay in the guild for longer than before?"

"Yeah, I need to speak something with Master and I would like to relax for a few months before leaving to train"

"If that's what you want to do Lu-Chan, I will always be with you" Said Levy looking at me with a serious face

"Thanks Levy, you really are a good friend" I said looking at her with a small smile

After getting our 300,000 jewels Levy and I decided to stay in a hotel for the night and then go back to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail.

"It's been a week since we left, do you think they miss us?" Levy asked me with a sad look

"I'm sure Jet and Droy miss you, after all you are a team" I said smiling at her.

"I'm sure Mira missed you Lu-Chan so don't be sad"

"I'm not sad Levy, but it hurts… the last talk I had with Natsu was six months ago when he asked me if it was ok to go on a mission with Lissana instead of me and the rest of the team agreed with him…"

"Everything will be okay Lu-Chan so don't be sad, we should go to the hot springs to relax a little"

"Okay Levy, whatever you wish" I said following Levy towards some hot spring, we paid for the entrance and when we entered we took off our clothes and bandages before getting in the hot water

"Ahhh, this feels good, doesn't it" said Levy who was sitting over some rocks

"Yes, it does… Levy, can you wash my back please" I said before sitting over the edge

"Sure Lu-Chan" I heard her say before hearing the sound of someone moving in the water and then I felt Levy washing my back and after some minutes she said "Finished"

"Okay, change" I said before turning around and levy did the same I took the soap and washed her back, before walking into the water, making my wounds hurt even more than before because of the contact with hot water making me hiss, I heard a low "Lu-Chan, are you okay?"

"Yes Levy, don't worry" I said before relaxing into the water.

After 40 minutes we came out of the water and changed the bandages along with our clothes, Levy had a pair of black spandex shorts and a normal red t-shirt while I had a white skirt with gold details and a red tank top with my white jacket that has golden details on the sleeves and I had bandages over my legs and arms and some over my stomach while levy had a few band aid on her cheeks and a bandage over her left feet, we walked together towards our hotel where we rent a room for the night and leave the next morning with our 580,000 jewels.

* * *

**I'm Sorry i didn't update before, i'been busy guys, anyway tell me what you think of this chaptie or anything you wish to happen or if i have something i should work with (like grammar, vocabulary or things like that)**

**See you guys next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Rejected : Chapter 6

Lucy Pov

Levy and I went back to Magnolia with our 580,000 jewels

"What should we do now Lu-Chan?" I heard Levy ask while we were walking down the river in the direction of my house.

"We should save the money somewhere safe" I said looking at the bag full of money for a few seconds then looking at Levy

"Can you save it please? In my room at Fairy Hill I would probably lose it" She said sweatdropping while I laughed

"Okay Levy, I will save our money" I said after I laughed at my friend clumsiness "We should go to my home right now, we can take a bath and order some things there, you can stay for the night"

"Sure Lu-chan, it's been long since I went to your home" she said while nodding a few times

After 15 minutes we reached my home and I put the bag of money in my closet, safe from everyone except me and levy, we are the only ones that know where the money is

"You can take a bath first Levy, I'm going to write a little of my novel and do a letter to my mother" I said going to my room, I took a fuuton from my closet for Levy and put it next to my bed, after doing that I took my pajamas from my closet and put them on my bed and after putting my pajamas on my bed I went to my desk to write the letter to my mother and father and wrote a few pages of my book until ii heard a voice saying

"Lu-Chan, do you have some clothes to lend me for today please?"

"Sure Levy-Chan, let me look for a moment" after I found a pair of shorts and a shirt that was small for me I went to the bathroom with an extra towel just in case and knocked on the bathroom door a few times until I saw Levy's face come out of the door and I handed her the clothes and left her to change privately while I layed in my bed

Levy P.o.v

I went to take a bath first while Lu-Chan went to write to her mother and father. It was in the middle of the bath that I noticed I didn't have any clothes to wear with me so I said

"Lu-Chan, do you have some clothes to lend me for today please?" praying she found something in her closet small enough for me and after a few minutes I heard a knock on the door I took my out of the bathroom to see Lu-Chan trying hard not to laugh at me and I quickly took the clothes from her and closed the door so I could change privately.

After changing, that took a few minutes I went outside the bathroom and called "Lu-Chan it's your turn-" but I found Lucy fast asleep on her bed I smiled to myself and closed the curtain to her bedroom before going to the fuuton she prepared for me

"Good night Lu-Chan" I murmured and closed my eyes after I heard a low "Night…Levy"

Next morning (still Levy pov)

I woke up and 9 am, a little late of what I'm used to but I soon dismissed the thought when I smelled bacon and toast coming from the kitchen, and when I turned around to find and empty bed which turned me to think that Lu-Chan was cooking breakfast and true to my word, Lucy was in her usual attire but with an apron on top of it cooking breakfast

After eating we went to the guild and when we reached the doors I turned to see Lucy's face and watched as she prepared her fake emotions and smiles "Ready?" I asked and a saw her nod while opening the door

"Minna, We are back!" I heard Lucy say with her fake cheerfulness that amazed me, it looked so real, like it was her true feelings _'She had been doing this for 6 months, of course it will look good'_

"Ara, Welcome back Levy, Lucy" Said Mira who was carrying a tray with beer for Macao and Wakaba

"We are back Mira" I said with my normal tone of voice and started walking forward until a hand grabbed my arm and pull me towards them I turned my head to see who grabbed me and came face to face with Gajeel, our last encounter coming back to my mind

_Flashback~_

_Gajeel and Levy were by a small lake that was next to the entrance of a forest They were facing each other with the sunset on their back _

"_Shrimp? You called me here?" Gajeel said in an annoyed tone he was training with Pantherlily before this_

"_Y-Yes Gajeel… I… wanted to tell you… something" Levy said embarrassed_

"_What is it?" he asked in the same tone of voice as before _

"_I… Well, I … Umm …. I… -"_

"_Tell me already!" He said clueless and getting really annoyed_

"_I… IReallyLikeYou" she said really fast and in only one breath_

_Gajeel stayed silent looking at her with an apologizing gaze and said_

"_I don't like weak people… I'm Sorry… Levy" Levy widened her eyes __**'it's the first time he calls me by my name and he uses it to say something like this' **__She felt her heart Shatter, the first and only man she had ever loved until now just rejected her by saying she Is weak, her eyes started to water when she saw him leave the lake and leave her side, after he left she started crying and running towards Lucy's house._

_End of flashback~_

"Y-Yes Gajeel? What do you need?"

"You smell… different" he said smelling the air around her

"W-Well I …" I started saying but my mind became blank and fearing the worse I felt other hand take me away from Gajeel and said "Of course we smell different Gajeel, we just came back from a job" I turned my head to see who was my savior and came face to face with Lu-Chan, silently thanking her a thousand times we left towards the bar.

"Are you okay Levy?" she asked in a low voice I nodded and said

"Yes, thanks Lu-Chan you saved me" and with a nod from her part she sat on her sual seat while I took the seat next to her

"Mira! a strawberry milkshake please" I heard her ask in her usual cheerful voice that made me wonder since when she had been acting, it looked so real

"Sure Lucy" She said handing her the milkshake "You want something Levy?"

"Sure-" I said "-just a cup of water please"

"Okay" Said Mira who was taking a cup from the counter and serving it with water for me and after giving the cup of water "So… How was the job?" she asked looking at us to see if we were injured until she saw our necks "Oh My god! Where did you get those necklaces? They are absolutely beautiful!" she screamed really excited and she extended her hand to touch them but I quickly grabbed the cup of water and bring it to my lips to stop her hand from touching them I remembered Rogue saying something about touching them or flicking them and he would come to help and if Rouge appeared right now it would be a big problem for everyone specially for Lu-Chan and for me I quickly tried to think of an excuse to where we got them but nothing came into my mind _'I'm not good at lying' _I thought until I heard "We bought them in conquer town Mira, this were the last pair we paid for them around 50,000 jewels" Lucy said _' Nice save… again'_ I thought

"Oh, pretty expensive" Mira said

"Yes, but we just finished a job and we had the money and since levy liked them I thought Why not buy them for us? And well here we are with the necklaces" Lu-Chan said finishing her milkshake

Until I saw Natsu get near us and tap Lucy's shoulder

Lucy pov

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to come face to face with Natsu, _'Is he going to apologize for leaving me alone?'_ I thought with a little of hope

"Hey Luce! –" I heard him say _'it's been so long Natsu'_ "I wanted to ask you something" _'What? A job just for us with Happy, Erza and Gray? Like the old times?' _i thought a small smile over my lips

"Yes Natsu? " I asked a little anxious to what he was finally going to tell me

"I wanted to know if you didn't mind if we make Lissana was part of team Natsu" He said and I felt my heart crack.

"What do you mean Natsu?" I asked hiding my hurt expression

"You see Luce, in the past weeks we've been doing missions the five of us (Lissana, Erza, Gray Natsu and Happy) and well… we finished them faster than every mission we did with you and we found out that we pass a better time just the five of us like we did when we were children" he finished saying which hurt me even more

"So?" I asked not really wanting the outcome of our conversation

"well… I wanted to know if it was okay if Lissana took you place Luce, I mean we are a great team and all but we do missions faster with Lis and you can also go on some solo Missions to get stronger… So Luce, What do you think?"

I felt my heart shetter and i looked to the floor, my bangs hiding my face with some tears that threatened to fall I bite them back for a little longer and said with a fake grin"Yeah, I guess I'm a little weak for you guys…. Sure I have no problem with Lissana taking my place in the team I wish good luck for you guys, I need… to go now… Bye"

I said getting up fast and leaving the guild, silent tears that nobody saw falling freely from my face as I heard Natsu, Lissana,Erza and Gray laugh all together like I used to do, I kept walking with a hand to my neck and I thought about the time I was with Sting, how I forgot about the sadness and cruelty this guild had been giving me in the last months, I kept walking, down town and into a little forest where there was a big lake and from where you could see the sunset in peace I sat there, with my bare feet (she took out her boots) on the water watching the sunset, letting the tears fall freely, I was alone here I thought, when Sting got motion sickness along with Rouge, when Sting and rouge saved Lucy and me from the bandit and then at the hospital, all good memories, the best memories I have from this past moths then I remembered the necklace I touched it and though _'What are you doing now Sting?'_

'_**Blondie?'**_ I heard a voice in my head and I recognized it as Sting's voice

'_Sting? Where are you'_

'_**Me? at Sabertooth, why Blondie? Something happened?'**_

'_How is that I can hear you?'_

'_**Oh that… the choker I gave you, if you touch it and think something that thought will reach me' **_he said in a tone that said "It's obvious"

'_Oh ok' _I thought in a sad voice

'_**What happened Blondie?'**_

'_My team… they-They replaced me and told me that I'm weak'_

'_**Who are your teammates?'**_he asked in a mad tone

'_Netsu, Titania (Erza), Gray and a blue exceed like Lector that is called Happy… oh and the new member that took my place that is called Lissana'_

' _**Do you want me to go there and make them pay?'**_

'_No, Not really… after all they are right, I am weak'_

'_**DON'T SAY THAT –' **_he shouted_**'Don't say things like that about yourself Blondie, maybe you are not the strongest person right now but you have a lot of potential Blondie, besides you are not alone, you have me, Levy, Rouge , Frosch and Lector…. Lector had been crying about how much he missed you in the past days so don't say that you are weak or alone'**_

I sighed_ 'O-Okay, I won't say that ever again but that doesn't change the fact that I'm weak' _I thought

'_**That will change someday I promise'**_

'_How?'_

'_**You can train…. Tell your guild that you are going on a vacation and leave to train'**_

'_Yeah That's right, I still have my spirits'_ I thought trying to convince myself more that Sting.

'_**Blondie, I gotta go… call me if something happens don't even doubt that, Rouge and I will play a visit to Fairy Tail'**_ he thought very angry

'_NO! Don't do that… they will ask questions about how you know us and everything and Levy does not know how to lie so please don't come it will cause a lot of problems for us' _I heard him sigh and say

'_**Alright…'**_he said in a disappointed voice

'_Can you… Can you please stay a little longer Sting? I don't want to be alone right now…'_

'_**Okay Blondie, I will stay'**_

'_Stop calling me blondie Sting you are blonde too!' _I thought really angry and I heard a little chuckle in my head

'_**Nah, it's funny for me to call you Blondie… Blondie'**_

'_Stop That! It's annoying'_

'_**But you weren't complaining while you were worrying about levy or the others'**_

'_That… Th-That doesn't matter, it only matter that you keep calling me Blondie!'_

'_**But you like it when I call you Blondie'**_

'_I do not!' _I thought blushing a little

'_**I bet you are blushing right now Blondie'**_

'_I…I-I…' _i was interrumped by sting saying

'_**I Love you? That's what you want to tell me Bondie?'**_

'_AS IF, Y-You Stupid Perverted Blonde… IDIOT!' _I kept shouting until I heard a small laugh in my head _'D-Don't laugh at me like that…' _I was blushing mad now

' _**you are blushing again, aren't you?... Blondie?'**_

'_H-How..?'_

'_**How did I know? I didn't I just imagined you would be blushing by now'**_

'_Hey Sting… what time is it?'_

'_**Around 10 at night Blondie why?'**_

'_10 AT NIGHT?!'_

'_**Shh Blondie, don't shout and Yeah it's around 10… why?'**_

' _Shit!, I gotta go Sting Sorry for shouting, talk to you later' _ I said before standing up and started running towards my home really fast, it took 20 minutes reach the river where I would always balance myself, I kept running with the wind blewing my hair backwards and shops and house passing in a blur until I was 1 block away from my apartment where i stopped running to regain my breath.

I started walking slowly until I felt some footsteps behind me but before I could turn around I felt myself being hit at the back of my neck and the world instantly turned black and the last thing I heard before losing conscious was something like "We've got a nice one here sir" and with that the world turn pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7

Rejected: Chapter 7

_**Re-cap:**_

'_Hey Sting… what time is it?'_

'_**Around 10 at night Blondie why?'**_

'_10 AT NIGHT?!'_

'_**Shh Blondie, don't shout and Yeah it's around 10… why?'**_

' _Shit!, I gotta go Sting Sorry for shouting, talk to you later' _ I said before standing up and started running towards my home really fast, it took 20 minutes reach the river where I would always balance myself, I kept running with the wind blewing my hair backwards and shops and house passing in a blur until I was 1 block away from my apartment regain my breath.

I started walking slowly until I felt some footsteps behind me but before I could turn around I felt myself being hit at the back of my neck and the world instantly turned black and the last thing I heard before losing conscious was something like "We've got a nice one here sir" and with that the world turn pitch black.

_**End of Re-cap~**_

Lucy P.o.v

I woke up in a dark place I said "Hello?" and after saying that I heard my own echo and when I tried moving I found them tied to something I tried to touch it and found it was made of wood I tried to move my hands along the wooden thing, the back of my hand along my body was on something soft and when I tried to move my legs I found them tied at the end of whatever I was laying, I kept feeling around with my hands for some minutes until I felt what was next to my head, I was a pillow _'so that means that I'm tied to a bed'_ I started to panic _'Now what should I do?' _I tried to free my hands but only got burned by the rope, I had no magic inside me '_that means the people who captured me can use magic and know how to control it'_

"Hmm? What do we have here?" I heard a voice, it was from a male person, I started to panic even more "You are really pretty aren't you?" I heard him say I just stayed silent "Why are you silent? Talk to me"

"P-Please… don't do anything to me" I said, my voice shaking with fear I was tied to a bed in a strange place that was way too quiet for my like

I heard him groan in pleasure and I felt my eyes widen at the thought of being raped by this man I didn't know "You know why you are here don't you?" He said again his voice making me visibly shake in fear.

"P-Please… let me go" I said again, tears slipping and falling from my eyes while I started to struggle against the ropes from my hands

"Now now little girl, we wouldn't like an accident to happen… would we?" he said showing me a very pointy knife, passing the side of the knife on the side of my neck where his hands were now "Now be a good girl and let me have my fun " I heard him say before lowering his head even more, his breathing clashing against my neck before he pressed his lips to it making me struggle against the ropes even more I didn't care if it burned and if it was painful I kept doing it until I felt the ropes a loosen a little and I widened my eyes at that _' I can do it, I just need to free one hand with that I can call Sting'_ I thought with a little of hope, the man tired of my struggling hit me across the cheek making me cry even more and then he said "Stay put or I will kill you!" and then he continued to kiss my neck, occasionally going upwards against my ear lobe making me shiver in disgust and fear, his hand tired of being at the side of my neck they started moving as if they were investigation my body making me struggle and move even more, my breath came in a short and quick pace, I continued struggling and moving my hands against the ropes to loosen them even more, my hands and feet were severely burned and my wrist were even worse, they were slightly bleeding but it was just a little more, a little more and one of my hands would be free that was all I needed, just one hand free and I would be safe.

The hands of the man found my stomach and he took the knife and started cutting through me shirt until he felt my breast, every time his hand would move, mines would bleed even more, but I didn't care I needed to keep moving my hands, making the rope loosen even more _'Just a little more and I will squeezed it through the ropes' _I thought while I kept struggling harder making my wrist bleed even more than before the blood never stopped coming out of my wrist but that was good, it would help me squeeze my hand out of there I froze for a second when I felt his disgusting tongue slice upward through my stomach I was in real panic now, he was really close to my breast and I didn't want his filthy hands to touch them so I struggled like crazy until I felt one of my fingers slip out of the ropes and then I moved my fingers in a way them could easily and fast slip out of the rope's grasp and after I felt my last finger off and safe from the ropes I punched the bastard in the face, sending him off from the bed and while he stayed there frozen because of my actions I flicked my choker once, twice nothing happened _'Sting where are you when I need you the most!' _i thought angrily and hopelessly.

I saw the man get up from his position, his face, body and breath clearly displaying anger and hatred towards me "I was trying to be gentle with you, you know Girly? But I guess little bithces like you don't deserve to be treated in such a gentle way" He was getting closer and closer, I tried freeing my other hand but I wasn't having any luck at it _'Sting please hurry up and come here' _ I thought while I kept flicking the choker he gave me.

I saw the man jump on the bed and slapped me across my face hard, I felt the metallic taste all over my mouth and my cheek get swollen "STIIIIIIIIING" I shouted while clutching the choker really hard and a light appeared next to me

"Geez Blondie, it's one in the morning, I was slee-" he stopped talking when he opened his eyes and saw the position I was in.

Tied to a bed with my wrist and feet severely burned and bleeding, tears all over my face with my shirt almost ripped apart and a man on top of her in a position that screamed that he hit her, I felt him go angry and I saw him punching the guy in the face sending him clashing against a pillar or the wall, the knife landed next to me and I took the knife from the bed and cut the rope that was holding in place my still bleeding wrist and then I cut the rope that was at my feet and I turned to sting and saw his angry face and murderous intention towards the guy that hurt me.

I felt myself crying because of happiness now, '_Sting came to save me' _I jumped into his arms, tears flying and hitting the floor and part of his face, I saw his eyes widen at this while I cried to his chest he just held me there in place, I couldn't walk, my feet were burned and I was crying really hard and over Sting and when I tried to pull away from him I was surrounded by big and muscular arms and I was pulled into an equally muscular and shirtless chest, when I recognized the smell being from Sting, I let myself be hold by his arms crying to him made me feel relaxed, being with him and in his embrace made me calm my emotions while he just said comforting things to my ear and after a few minutes of staying like that he said "Let me take you home Blondie, you deserve it" and then I felt him grab me bridal style, I was too weak and scared to say anything against it and before leaving he turned around and I heard him mutter a really low "Roar of the light dragon" and after that we left the building where I was being held captive.

"Blondie I need you to tell me where your house is" I gave him the direction of my house and he just nodded and began walking toward my house after 20 minutes that felt like an eternity I felt him jump against my window opening it in the way and landing inside my house and next to my bed "Stay here Blondie, I will go and look for the first aid kit" he turned to leave but afraid of being alone I quickly grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving "D-Don't leave me" I felt myself whisper in a shaky voice "Blondie, you wrist is still bleeding I need to tend it"

"T-Then keep talking to me… so I can hear… that you… are… in my home" I heard him sigh and with a nod he turned around while I let go of him and walking in the direction of the door, he was about to cross and I was about to tell him to talk when beat me to it and said "It's okay Blondie, I will go to your bathroom and look for the first aid kit –" He kept mumbling some nonsense things and I was more calm knowing he was by my side. "Oi Blondie, I got the first aid kit, I'm going back to your room… you better not be changing or I will probably die from a massive nosebleed" He said and I let out a small giggle _' even in the hard times he is the to make me laugh –'_ I thought before gripping my choker _'Thanks Sting'._

"Oi Blondie, can I go in or you are changing?"

I laughed a little more and said "Yeah, you can come in… and stop calling me Blondie!" he just laughed and sat next me on my bed, he took my left arm and lift it to see how burn it was and after a few failed attempts I heard him sigh and get up from the bed "Where-" "Shh, it's okay Blondie, I won't leave you alone" before nearing the door and flicking the lights on

"You know it's kind of hard to try and tend some wounds when you have no light at all" He said with a small grin that made me smile and think _' he really is something else'_

Sting p.o.v

' _he really is something else' _I heard a voice on my head and immediately thought _**'So, Blondie is thinking about me, Huh? If today was any normal day I would make fun of her but tonight… I don't think she will be able to sleep alone for some days…' **_and with a sad sigh I sat next to her again and put the first aid kit next to me I took her left hand which was in really bad condition, still bleeding _**'with wounds like this one I wonder why Blondie is still conscious, even though she is really pale…'**_ after cleaning all the blood from her wrist and putting a little of gauze over the wound I bandaged it, doing the same with the other hand and her feet and while doing the feet bandage I realized that Blondie is a very ticklish person, just thinking about it makes me laugh

_Flashback of 5 minutes before ~ Sting pov_

"_Alright Blondie finished with your hands now I have to bandage your feet" I saw her nod and I sat on the floor in front her feet but before I could touch them she let out a small laugh and tried to snatch her feet away from me while saying "Please Sting my feet no"_

"_But Blondie, they are slightly bleeding I need to treat them…" I said with a smirk because I realized that touching her feet makes her laugh __**'So it tickles huh?'**__ "Blondie, I advise you to give me back your feet, I know it tickles along your stomach… it would be wise from you to give me back your feet" she obliged, apparently she is a very ticklish person which make me smirk_

"_Umm Sting? Why are you smirking like that?"_

"_Oh it nothing Blondie, don't even worry about it" I said, my smirk widening at the thought of tickling her._

_Every time the bandage had to go under her feet she would try to snatch it away while laughing a little 1…2…3…4 times she tried to snatch away her feet from me "Blondie, or you keep your feets in the same place until I finish bandaging it or I will sit on top of your leg until I finish" she blushed but stayed put, her feet in the same place even though she would laugh a lot._

_END OF FLASHBACK~ Sting p.o.v_

"Okay, I finished patching you up, you should lay down and sleep" I said standing up but she quickly grabbed my hand and said "Don't leave me" I sighed

"Where do you want to sleep then Blondie?"

"I don't care where you sleep just don't leave me" I sighed again and look at her eyes she was still terrified from the previous experience

"Okay Blondie, just don't scream in the morning please" she had a confused look on her face that made her look cute. I walked around the bed, her gaze never leaving my moving form and I was about to lay down on the bed but she said "Wait, stay out for a few minutes" while snatching the first aid kit from the floor where I left it she took a gauze and the bottle of alcohol "I'm not hurt you know?" I said with a puzzled look

"I know, but you have blood on your chest, probably from my hands and that blood will dirty my bed and I don't want my bed with blood" She said while nearing the side of the bed where I was standing she kneeled over the edge and with the gauze she started to clean the blood away slowly but surely all the blood was washed away by the gauze

"Thanks…" I murmured but I doubt she heard it and after cleaning me she threw the gauze to the trash can she took the covers from the bed and got under them and after positioning herself at the side of the bed she patted the free side for me to slide in "Are you sure..?" I felt myself ask

She just nodding and I slowly moved the covers from my side of the bed getting under them and after getting under them and positioning the cover on top of us she hugged me burying her face in my chest while a few tears fell from her eyes, I put an arm around her waist pulling her closer and she hugged me from my chest, while my free hand was caressing her hair and side of the face I kept saying comforting things to her ear just for her to listen, things like "You were really strong today Blondie, I'm really proud of you" or things like "You are really smart to remember the choker I gave you in the situation you were in… you really are amazing and intelligent Blondie, I'm proud of you" and after hearing a few of my compliments/ comforting words she fell asleep so I closed my eyes to sleep a little until I felt something soft and warm on my cheek making my eyes open and then I saw Blondie's side of her neck and then she whispered to my ear "Thanks you Sting… for everything you did for me today… But please stay a little longer I'm too afraid to sleep without someone I feel safe with."

After she laid back on the bed I hugged her tighter but without hurting her and I hid my head in the crock of her neck before taking a long breath inhaling the scent that I found strangely addictive and said in a low voice just for her to hear "Don't worry Blondie, I won't leave" before drifting to sleep, smelling her scent of strawberries and a hint of my own scent.

* * *

**Guys, just finished writing this and i wanted to tell you that i won't be able to update in a week, i'm sorry but my parents want to go visit my grandmother for a whole week and i won't have a computer with me so i can't update my stories.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	8. Chapter 8

Rejected: Chapter 8

Sting pov

I woke up with the sun on my eyes, I tried to look around for lector but only found a blonde head pressed tight to my chest with her arm around my torso keeping me from moving; images of what happened yesterday night came back to my mind _'I remember… I saved her… from getting raped' _I thought while looking at her peaceful face "Oi Blodie… wake up" I said shaking her softly in order to wake her up.

"Five more minutes…Sting" she mumbled while snuzzling closer to my chest, I smirked a little before saying to her ear "Blondie, wake up it's 10:30 in the morning" "What?!" She shouted before abruptly sitting up and after doing that and with a groan she clutched her head and I said "You should take things easy… you lost a good amount of blood yesterday night"

Lucy pov

"-Blondie… wake up" I felt someone shaking my body to wake me

"Five more minutes…Sting" _'Sting? Why did I say his name?'_

"Blondie, wake up it's 10:30 in the morning" I heard him say

"What?!" I said sitting up before feeling an unbearable pain in my head causing me to clutch it groaning a little

"You should take things easy… you lost a good amount of blood yesterday night" _'Yesterday?'_

"Yesterday?" I voiced my thought and with a sigh Sting said "You don't remember?" _'Yesterday…Oh that's right I almost got raped…'_

"Thanks… for saving me" I said looking downwards to the bed until I felt someone ruffling my hair and I heard him say "Don't worry about that Blondie, I'm glad it was me" I turned y head to look at him and saw him smiling at me it wasn't one of his usual cocky smirks this was a real smile that made me blush a little

"I- Umm I… I will go and take a bath"

"Sure Blondie, Go right ahead, but don't get mad at me if I go inside to take a good look at your body" he said again with his smirk

"Y-You Pervert!" I shouted closing the door from my room really loud, I looked over myself in the mirror and found that my eyes were slightly red and puffy along with my messy hair and halfway ripped off shirt I said "I look like mess…" And with a sigh I turned on the water and then filled the tub with enough water for me to get in without splashing it everywhere, silently hissing when the hot water touched my wrist and ankles

"Oi Blondie, I'm going to check your kitchen, I'm hungry"

"Go ahead, I bought food before going to do the jobs with Levy" I said in a low voice knowing he was a dragon slayer and knowing he can hear me

"Are you okay Blondie? You sound a little off from your usual character…" he said while I finished my bath

"What can you know about my character? You barely know me and you know that Levy told you I faked emotions in the guild then what makes you think I didn't fake emotions when I was with you and Lector?" I asked drying off my body and hair with a towel before realizing I have no clean clothes to wear "Shit!" I cursed out loud, normally I was calm and collected and I didn't care if I was in a towel before because I usually was alone in my house but now with Sting" Everything is fine Blondie?" He asked from the other side of the door

"No, I have no clean clothes to wear"

"I don't see why that's a problem, just come out of it naked, I wouldn't mind seeing you like that" He said and I swear I could picture him smirking from the other side.

"You Pervert! I have a towel I would never be naked in front of you!"

"Aww, and here I thought I would get a good view of your body…I'm sad" before I could answer the door bell ringed and I said "Sting go and open the door please" but instead of leaving he shouted "Come inside Rogue, Levy!" "Levy-Chan!" I said opening the door, completely forgetting about my towel problem to find Rogue with an emotionless face but a hint of blushes on his, a completely red Sting and a smirking Levy with a little of red over his cheeks, I looked down to my body and got inside the bathroom again but this time I called "Levy, can you bring me some clothes to wear please"

"I already got you some, Sting asked Rogue to tell me to buy you some clothes along with a pair of glove that would cover your wrists" she said opening the door and giving me the bag of clothes I muttered a small "thanks" before changing into the clothes Levy bought for me, they were a pair of white pants with a blue top and a white jacket, the pants and jacket had blue details along with some white boots and some white gloves that reached halfway through my forearm but was hidden under the jacket and the blue top that had white details.

Before I could start changing I heard Sting's voice, he shouted "Don't use the Gloves and boots just jet Blondie, I need to rewrap your wrists and ankles with some bandages after cleaning the wounds again

"Y-You really have to rewrap my feet Sting?" I said before coming out of the bathroom with a towel around my hair when I got outside I turned to look at their faces and found Levy's small smile, Rogue emotionless face and Sting smirk with a first aid kit on his hands "P-Please Sting, I-I can so it myself-"

"No way, I want to see you suffer a little more and it will be fun for me" he said with his ever present smirk.

"I hate you right now.." I said with a sigh before sitting on the couch giving him my wrists _'Better get this finished before I murder him'_ I thought bitterly, I hate when people tickle me

After Sting finished bandaging me wrists and feet, I turned to Levy and said "We should leave today"

"Are you sure Lu-Chan?" she said with a sad face

"Yes, people will think I'm staying home because of what happened yesterday and they will think you are with me because you are my best friend so they won't bother coming looking for me here, it's the perfect opportunity to do this"

"To do what?" Asked Sting with a confused face while Rogue continued to be emotionless

"We are leaving to train Sting, Levy wanted to be stronger and I'm using the opportunity to get stronger myself and to stop relying on my spirits and sometimes you… I'm tired of that, I'm tired of people looking down to me, giving me orders to stay back and see them fight for me… I'm tired of watching people's back that's why I will get stronger"

"and how are you going to do that?" Asked a deep and a little hoarse voice that I recognized as Rogue's voice

"Huh?"

"You talk too much about getting stronger but without a plan that's just stupid, there are some things you can't do aloe or without a plan, running into the wild just to train like that will do no good, you need someone stronger than you to train, you need someone to teach you how to upgrade your magic, physical strength and stamina… you can't so this alone Lucy" He said in an annoyed voice

"Don't worry Blondie, we will help you" Said Sting causing me to look at him with surprised eyes as well as Rogue and Levy, after seeing our reactions he laughed and said "We leave tomorrow morning, pack all you need… we will be leaving for quite a long time"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in long time guys, it's getting harder and harder and each day i'm having less and less time to write, i will try and update as soon as i have next chapter i promise.**

**Review telling what you think of this or giving me ideas for the future.**

** Thank you for reading my story.**

**Have a good day.**


End file.
